


Christmas Time

by thanatosplaythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosplaythings/pseuds/thanatosplaythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title because I'm uncreative like that. And who doesn't need some Christmas!Allydia fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

It’s the first Christmas that Allison spends with someone that isn’t just family because they moved around too much for her to possibly have made friends close enough to invite to spend Christmas with.  
It’s the first Christmas that Lydia spends not playing the perfect daughter and hostess for her parents and their various cliental.  
They spend the weekend before shopping for dresses to wear because of course Lydia insists on the fact that they simply can’t wear something they’ve both worn before.  
It’s Christmas Day when they’re dressing up in the evening and giggling at various comments they make about the rest of the town and how “Mr Davis five houses down got drunk the night before and walked up the street belting Christmas carols wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and antlers.”  
Small pockets of giggles are still bubbling up as Lydia holds her new dress to Allison’s body to admire how it looks, “You know, that dress really suits you.”  
“Really? I didn’t know the first five times you said it at the store,” Allison’s eyes were shining bright with mischief as she puts on an earnest face with a smile playing at her lips.  
It’s not the first time Lydia finds herself lost in Allison’s eyes that are the colour of her favourite brew of coffee – it only became her favourite after she met Allison. In normal circumstances Lydia would have swatted her arm playfully for that comment because it wasn’t her fault Allison just seemed to pull compliments from her. But with her spirits running high and Allison’s cheeks still flushed with the recent round of laughter, Lydia can’t help but just bring her lips to Allison’s briefly before she realises what she’s done and steps back to see Allison’s eyes still closed and her lips quirked into a gorgeous smile.  
“Oh,” Allison breathes as she opens her eyes to see Lydia staring at her to see what she’d do.  
The smile is still on her lips as she throws the dress onto her bed and steps up to kiss Lydia again.


End file.
